


Finding out

by NatIannera



Series: March Writing Madness - 2019 [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, March Writing Madness, POV Male Character, Reader-Insert, Romance, Royalty, Royalty AU, male reader - Freeform, one is royalty, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIannera/pseuds/NatIannera
Summary: Kairi found out you're royalty - oh joy!





	Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi zäme!  
> I'm getting a bit better - only an hour late!  
> Eh, let's see how this trend will continue.  
> Anyways, here's Kairi's. I took the opportunity and finally wrote specifically for a male reader. Maybe I'll do it again at a later point, we'll see.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

“When did you plan on telling me you’re royalty?” Kairi and you are chilling, simply enjoying each other’s presence. It has been a while since the both of you had an afternoon to simply relax, without Kairi being hyper from training or you having to attend to your duties, so you both took the chance to just lay next to each other, cuddle and talk while watching clouds pass by.

But suddenly, Kairi brings up a point you didn’t really want to talk about – the fact that you are royalty. Now, when many think of royalty they think of a crown, of a luxurious lifestyle and of many servants. And while yes, there are a lot of servants (a castle is a hassle to clean), you probably won’t ever touch the crown of your nation. Not unless your six older siblings die, which is _not_ something you want. At all. But still, you are royalty, until the day you will die. And with that comes all the responsibilities, lessons, mandatory events and celebrations. You don’t exactly mind being royalty, since you do recognize the privileges and opportunities it has given you, and you strive to do your best with those opportunities, but that does not mean every person treats you nicely. Well, ‘nicely’ may be the wrong word, since there are many who are ‘nice’ to you. Rarely anyone treats you honestly. Which is why, if you ever meet a stranger, you never disclose your royalty status.

Somehow, however, Kairi learned that you’re royalty. Subconsciously, you knew the day would come, but you had always dreaded it, since it most likely will cause a shift in your relationship. And you can’t predict what type of shift it will be.

“If I could’ve helped it, not for a long time.” You blurt out, not censoring yourself like you usually do. It’s something you really adore about Kairi, the fact that you can say about anything around her and she’ll just accept it. Now, that doesn’t mean you could insult her, Sora, Riku, Axel, Naminé or any of her other friends. No, Kairi would smack you if you did. But you don’t have to be overly cautious with your words around her, since you don’t have to fear she will sell you out to a newspaper. However, this bluntness comes to bite you in your behind, since your words seem to hurt Kairi. It takes you a moment until you realize why – you made the implication that you’re angry with her and that you wanted to keep a secret from her. Not a good thing to say to your girlfriend of roughly a year.

“Oh goodness, my apologies. I didn’t mean to be so rude. It’s just, I’m a bit frustrated at the moment.” You try to explain yourself, but shake your head. “Scratch that. Even if I am frustrated, it’s no reason to be mean to you, you did nothing wrong. I’m sorry I was so impolite to you, Kairi.” You press her closer towards you, stroking her back in apology. Kairi lets it happen silently, neither pushing you away not pulling you closer.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I just- why didn’t you want to tell me?”

“Well, it is rare that I meet a person in my world who doesn’t know who I am, and if I do, I never tell them of my status. It’s nice to get to know someone without them putting you on a pedestal. People are not honest or genuine around me because I’m royalty, since they want to become my friend to rise in status. That is why I didn’t tell you at first, and later on, I-“ You hesitate for a second, unsure if it really is wise to tell Kairi about that. But when you see her face, her blue eyes looking at you with curiosity, you can’t stop yourself. “I was afraid that something in our relationship would change. That you would suddenly treat me differently as well, just like many others have.” You stay silent after that, biting the inside of your lower lip. It was a bit difficult to admit that you held those fears, since they themselves could put a strain on your relationship. Kairi could see it as a sign of mistrust. Even though you don’t think she would, the tiny nagging voice in the back of your head always seems to get the better of you when it came to her.

Kairi snuggles up to you, throwing an arm around your middle and pressing you closer to herself. It makes you melt a bit, since she just looks extremely adorable. Of course, she would not agree, so you don’t say anything about it.

“I won’t say it won’t change anything, that would be a lie. When we’re in your world, just as we are right now, I might act differently.” Your heart sinks as Kairi says these words, a cold feeling running down your spine. “I will have to be on the look-out to keep my handsome prince from this kingdom safe, after all.” Kairi smiles up to you, and for a second, you’re too surprised to say anything. Kairi won’t act differently around you because you’re a prince. No, she will act differently around you because she wants to protect you. That’s the change that will happen in your relationship.

A laugh bubbles up from your chest, and before you can stop it, you’re laughing happily while pulling Kairi on top of yourself, cuddling her as if she were a stuffed animal. Kairi shrieks for a moment, before relaxing against you and joining you in your laughter.

The both of you stay like that for several minutes until you’ve calmed down. Not feeling like separating from her, you continue to stay in that position, but you press a kiss to her forehead.

“You are the most amazing person in the world. You know that, right?” You mumble against her skin, and you can feel Kairi starting to fidget a bit. She is confident, but if your voice has the right tone and the moment is right, she can become a bit shy.

“I’m just doing what any Keyblade wielder should do for their boyfriend.” She answers back, but you shake your head.

“No, just like my mother wasn’t obligated to make my father King when she became Queen, or like my grandfather wasn’t obligated to make my grandmother Queen when he became King, you are not obligated to protect me because you have a Keyblade. You can protect me if you wish so, but it should never be a duty for you.” You disagree, and Kairi stays silent for a moment.

Feeling the need to lighten the mood a bit, you quickly search through your brain for a good and easy joke, maybe something to tease Kairi.

“I’ll need to inform the guards that they won’t be needed whenever you’re around. They will have to look out for you, since you’ll probably cost them their job!” You nudge her gently, and Kairi starts to giggle.

“Hey! I am a great Keyblade wielder! Yes, my magic is a bit weak, but I will be a great guard for you. Just you watch.” She pokes your sides, which tickles you a bit and causes you to twitch for a moment or two, making Kairi laugh even harder.

After that, the both of you lie there contently, bathing in the warm feeling which seems to envelop you.

Until Kairi can’t hold it in anymore and simply has to ask you a question.

“But please, tell me – what’s it like being royalty?”

You give out a short sigh while contemplating different answers. You can go the sarcastic route, the nice route or the honest route. Today seems to be your honest day, because you’re picking that option once again, even though it didn’t work all too well beforehand.

“Tiring, stressful and quite lonely. In a way, it’s like working 24/7, and to be honest, it’s not as interesting as many imagine it to be.”

“But I think it’s very interesting!” Kairi answers back, propping her chin up on your chest to get a better look on your face. You put an arm under your head to see her better, and to not give her an ugly view of yourself, since that isn’t really necessary. “Kairi, you’re literally best friends with a guy who saved the entire universe multiple times, best friends with a dude who has overcome and learned to deal with his darkness, have a nobody who can manipulate memories, you yourself can wield a Keyblade, can perform magic, can fight and you are/were a princess of heart. Me being royalty is about as interesting as drying paint.” You raise an eyebrow at Kairi, to which she just rolls her eyes and giggles. A small smile pulls the corners of your lips up, even if you don’t really want it to.

Then, out of nowhere, Kairi shoots up a bit, grinning down on you as if the funniest joke in the world just came to her mind. You tilt your head to the side a bit, giving her a curious look.

“Y’know, we really fit together. I am a princess of heart, and you are a prince of this land and of my heart as well. Almost as if we were made for each other.” Kairi states, holding her giggles and laughs under control quite well. You, on the other hand, can’t hold yourself back. You burst out laughing, sitting up in the process. It’s just so… cheesy! It’s so pure, so lighthearted and absolutely sappy that you can’t help but laugh. Not with malicious intent, of course, just out of pure joy and fun.

During moments like these, where you’re laughing until your stomach hurts and Kairi has a big grin with this adoring look on her face, you’re overcome with love for this beautiful, kind-hearted and precious girl in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that.  
> Honestly, it wasn't quite what I had planned at first, but I'm not too angry at the direction it took.   
> Maybe I'll come back in April and upload a work where I'll write it as I had planned it as first, but I'm making no promises.  
> For tomorrow, Roxas is planned, and I am looking forward to his!  
> But now, I have to leave again.
> 
> Tschüss!


End file.
